1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction noise muffler mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor, and in particular to an improved suction noise muffler mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor which is capable of more simply mounting a suction noise muffler to a cylinder head, for thus reducing the number of fabrication processes and increasing the productivity of a hermetic compressor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the construction of a conventional suction noise muffler mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor.
As shown therein, a cylinder head 10 including a head body 11 includes a hole 12 formed in the upper portion of the head body 11, with the hole 12 vertically passing through the upper surface of the head body 11. In addition, a support section 13 having a predetermined height is formed at the periphery of the hole 12.
In addition, a suction noise muffler 20 is mounted to a portion of the cylinder head 10 so as to reduce the noise generated in the compressor. An insertion section 22 is downwardly extended from the bottom of the suction noise muffler body 21 of the suction noise muffler 20 and is inserted into the hole 12 of the cylinder head 10. Here, the insertion section 22 is tightly inserted into the hole 12 of the cylinder head 10. A support section 23 is formed between the bottom of the suction noise muffler body 21 and the insertion section 22.
When mounting the suction noise muffler 20 to the cylinder head 30, an elastic band 30 having a predetermined elastic force is used.
The elastic band 30 includes holes 31 formed at both ends thereof with respect to a pressing section 32 formed in an intermediate portion of the elastic band 30. In addition, in FIG. 1, reference numeral 33 denotes screws. The screws 33 are inserted into the holes 31 of the elastic band 30.
The assembling order of the conventional suction noise muffler mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
First, the insertion section 22 is inserted into the hole 12 formed in the upper portion of the cylinder head body 11 of the cylinder head 10. Thereafter, the pressing section 32 of the elastic band 30 is pushed toward the support section 23 of the suction noise muffler 20. The two screws 33 are inserted into the holes 31 of the elastic band 30, and then the elastic band 30 is fixed to the support section 13 of the cylinder head 10 by tightening the screws 33, so that the suction noise muffler 20 is mounted to the cylinder head 10.
However, the conventional suction noise muffler mounting apparatus for a hermetic compressor has the following disadvantages.
First, in a state that the insertion section 22 of the suction noise muffler 20 is inserted into the hole 12 of the cylinder head 10, since the pressing section of the elastic band 30 is pushed toward the support section 23 of the suction noise muffler 20, and the suction noise muffler 20 is fixed to the cylinder head 10 by using the screws 33, the screws 33 may be escaped from the cylinder head 10 due to the repeated chattering of the cylinder head 10 during the operation of the compressor, so that the suction noise muffler 20 is easily separated from the hole 12 of the cylinder head body 11.
Second, since the suction noise muffler 20 is mounted to the cylinder head 10 by using a plurality of screws 33, the engaging force between the suction noise muffler 20 and the cylinder head 10 may become weak.
Third, since the elastic band 30 and the screws 33 are additionally used in order to mount the suction noise muffler 20 to the cylinder head 10, the number of parts is disadvantageously increased, for thus increasing the cost of the hermetic compressor.
Fourth, since the number of parts is increased, the assembly process is increased thereby, for thus decreasing the productivity of the hermetic compressor.